Kuroko no Beer Pong
by lysgurl
Summary: A party at Aomine Daiki's house gets a little crazy as the basketball buffs from all the high schools go head-to-head in various games of beer pong. Various knb characters going against each other.


"I won't lose."

Kagami looked up from the blurring table below him and met the eyes of his opponent. The gray eyes before him were hungrily staring at the last cup sitting in front of Kagami. Tatsuya extended his arm out and narrowed his slender eyes. The ping pong in his hand went flying across the table between the two childhood friends, and Kagami felt his breath hitch. Just as it looked like Tatsuya's ping pong ball would slam into the stinking alcohol of the last standing red solo cup and mark the end of the game, the ball hit the edge of the cup and toppled safely over the table.

Quickly hiding his fear, Kagami taunted, "You can't shoot so well when you're drunk, can you?"

"Shuddup, Taiga," Tatsuya spat, his words slurred and heavily laced with alcohol.

Kagami grinned and fetched a ping pong ball. Dripping it in a cup of water, he waved it dry and focused on the two cups in front of Tatsuya. If he wanted a clean win, he'd have to bounce the ball once before landing it in one of the remaining cups. Then Tatsuya would have to chug the last two cups and admit defeat to Kagami.

But that was easier said than done. Tatsuya had incredible reflexes. Without a proper distraction, it would be impossible to bounce the ball when he could easily swat it away.

What should he do?

"Scared, Taiga?" Tatsuya baited.

"Like hell I am."

Kagami looked over Tatsuya's shoulder and found a hulking figure standing behind him. The figure was eating a bag of chips while lazily surveying the several games of beer pong going on around him. Chaos was occurring at each of the three tables, but the giant's eyes were primarily focused on Tatsuya's back.

"Aw, how cute," Kagami teased. "You have a fan club." He pointed at Murasakibara with his free finger and grinned.

Murasakibara's eyes widened the slightest bit as he crunched his way through a handful of chips, and his eyebrows furrowed downward in a moment of confusion. "Huh?"

Tatsuya looked over his shoulder as he heard his teammate's voice and crunching, just as Kagami had wanted him to do. "HA!"

Kagami bounced the ball on the table as his old friend was too preoccupied by the lavender-haired giant behind him. He saw the ping pong ball hit just the right spot on the table to send it hovering above the cup furthest away from Tatsuya and closest to Kagami.

For a moment, Kagami thought Tatsuya wouldn't react fast enough. With already several cups of beer putting his body on a buzz and the oversized distraction that was Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya was supposed to be delayed to his defenses. However, just as Kagami's ping pong ball lifted in an upward arc for the cup, Tatsuya spun away from Murasakibara and swung his arm across the table, his gray eyes intent on the ball that was destined to make him lose to Kagami and further bury himself in a drunken daze.

"Oh, no you don't," Tatsuya yelled, as his right arm came barreling down across the table.

Tatsuya's aim wasn't affected by his drunken stupor, but his coordination definitely was. Instead of his arm just slapping away Kagami's attempt of victory, his arm skidded all over the ping pong table's surface. His flailing arm hit the ball to the floor, as well as his last two solo cups.

There was a splash as the golden liquid poured out from the tipped over cups and covered the cement within the garage of Aomine Daiki's house, and as the cups rolled back and forth, Kagami slammed his fist into the table with a triumphant yell.

"I win!" he exclaimed.

Tatsuya's eyes widened, and he looked from the spilled alcohol to Kagami.

"No way, Taiga. I jus' spilled my cups. You had nothin' to do with it."

"Well, I say since you spilled your cups, I get the win," Kagami said, his voice haughty with the false sense of victory.

Tatsuya frowned and glanced back down at the puddle of alcohol by his feet. Partially from his drunkenness and partially from his annoyance with his childhood friend, he began to whine as if he were half his actual age.

"But, Taiga, that's not fair," he began. "It was an accident. Lemme jus' set the cups back up. I'll even let ya go first."

"Nope. I win, and nothin' is gonna change that."

With that, Kagami took a step away from his own table to see how everyone else's games were going and went rigid as his back collided with a ripped torso.

"Kagachin," said the voice behind him.

Kagami stepped away from Murasakibara and turned himself around so he was standing in front of the giant. He held in his gasp as he tried to comprehend how the monster had moved so fast from Tatsuya's side to Kagami without Kagami even seeing a flash of his gigantic figure.

It had to be the beer, Kagami thought.

"Whaddup?" Kagami asked.

Kagami's eyes traveled up from Murasakibara's massive chest to his face, and he froze in terror. The beast looked bloodthirsty, his eyes darkened by a seething hatred. Kagami had never seen Murasakibara look so intense, and he didn't like the appearance. Not in the slight.

In an especially low voice, Murasakibara said, "Have a rematch with Murochin."

Murasakibara wasn't giving Kagami the option to let Tatsuya have another shot of beating him. He was _making_ him do it.

Under different circumstances, Kagami wouldn't have listened to Murasakibara, but that heated glare of his was growing more sinister every second.

"Well…" Kagami smacked his lips as he tried to form words that would appease the beast. "I guess I can play Tatsuya again."

And just like that, Murasakibara reverted to his apathetic, lackadaisical self and took three steps away from Kagami.

"Good, Kagachin." Murasakibara started walking towards another table with a languid wave. "I'll be back in a few minutes to see how the game is going."

"Hey!" Kagami snapped before Murasakibara immersed himself in another game. "I'll beat Tatsuya. You'll come back to our table to find Tatsuya passed out on the floor."

Murasakibara shrugged his shoulder as if he didn't care whether he'd see his teammate keeling over or not. He then walked to the table left of Kagami and Tatsuya's: Aomine and Kuroko's.

Kagami's eyes froze on Kuroko as he stumbled on his knees to pick up the ping pong ball that had fallen off their table, but Kagami forced himself to snap away from the other game. Now that Murasakibara had forced him to fairly complete his game with Tatsuya, he had to remain focused. Or as focused as he could be after drinking six (or was it seven?) solo cups of beer.

Kagami faced himself back to Tatsuya, who was still downcast by his temporary loss.

"Oh, stop wallowin'," Kagami said. "Just pick up your cups. We're startin' from you havin' two cups, but I go first!"

Tatsuya immediately brightened up, and he went down to the floor to lift up his fallen cups.

By the time the table was reset to what it had been five minutes ago, the boys readied themselves in the center of their sides of the table. Tatsuya's eyes were fixated on Kagami's hand as it clutched tightly on to the ping pong ball.

Kagami knew a distraction was out of the picture. He'd have to make clean shots two times in a row to get Tatsuya out before Murasakibara could do his rounds at the other tables. It wasn't much time, but he had to.

Kagami tightened his grip on the ping pong ball. "You're goin' down, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya gave him a sly grin in response and used his finger to urge Kagami forward. "Show me what ya got, Tiger."

**A/N: Part one of five random beer pong. came up with this when I was at a family party and just watching everyone play lol. sorry for ooc but remember drunkenness changes your personality haha. thanks for reading:) **


End file.
